


Three's Company

by gabriel



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester meets Castiel at the library, and the following week, he sees him again at the local coffee shop. But it turns out that it's not Castiel, but instead, his twin brother Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Dean meets Castiel at the library.

He's searching through the historical fiction section when he sees a man down the aisle reaching for a book that he can't quite reach, and being the hero (and charmer) that Dean is, he decides to head down the aisle to help him out. The man starts when Dean approaches, though Dean can visibly see him relax when he reaches up to get the book from the top of the shelf handing it to him. The man looks up at him and smiles, and Dean meets his eyes, his chest tightening - his heart stopping in his chest. This guy has the most gorgeous blue eyes that he's ever seen. He holds his hand out and the man moves his books to his other arm and takes Dean's hand.

"Thank you," he pauses, tilting his head toward Dean.

"Dean, it's Dean."

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiles and squeezes the guy's hand before releasing it, shuffling on his feet.

"You are?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Castiel." And Dean knows he isn't imaging it when he sees Castiel's cheeks flush slightly, his eyes darting down a moment before looking back up at Dean.

"I forget, sometimes, that it's appropriate to tell the other person your name when they give you theirs."

Dean laughs and Cas' cheeks grow a dark shade, and Dean can't help but admire it. It's cute, definitely.

"So, you're into historical fiction, too?" Dean asks, looking down at the book at his hands before he looks back up at Castiel. The guy's hair is dark and unkempt, but it definitely goes with his entire look - a light button up with a dark blue sweater vest; pressed pants and clean shoes. If Dean didn't know any better, he could swear that this guy was some sort of teacher.

"Yes, I am. I actually teach earth science, but I love history too - fiction or non-fiction."

Bingo. Dean was just good at reading people.

"A teacher, huh? That's pretty cool. Where do you teach at?"

"I just started at the local college here in town, and well, it's actually my first year teaching."

Castiel chews at his lip nervously, looking back down at his books and avoiding Dean's stare.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll do awesome."

"Ah- Thank you, Dean," Castiel smiles and laughs softly, shifting and pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket - and a pen - to scribble something on it before he hands it to Dean. It's a number, Castiel's number, and Dean smiles as Castiel, and Castiel smiles back.

"What's this for?"

"I hope it's okay. I just moved to town and I don't have many people to talk to, and you seem nice enough." He holds up the book that Dean had retrieved for him. "And plus, if I ever want a book I can't reach, I'd be able to get in touch with you."

Dean laughs and nods, folding up the paper and pushing it into his pocket.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

There's a sharp _shhh_ nearby, and Dean looks around before turning back to Castiel, whose cheeks have gone red again.

"I should get home. Text me, or call, whatever you want."

And with that, Castiel heads down the aisle and leaves.

* * *

 

Dean meets Jimmy at the coffee shop.

It's about 7 o' clock in the morning when Dean heads into the coffee shop that he goes to every morning for his coffee. It's the best place in town, and even though sometimes Dean prefers to make his own cup of coffee, he also likes getting out and going somewhere instead of staying home. He order his normal - coffee, black - and sits at a table in the corner of the shop, where he can watch whoever walks in. Hey, sue him, but he does enjoy people watching while looking through a magazine, okay?

It's about 7:30 when he spots someone walk in. A mess of dark hair, t-shirt, and jeans, though the last time Dean had seen Castiel, he looked completely different.

The two of them have been texting and calling each other for about a week now, growing closer and closer each day, and Dean's glad to have made a new friend, and when he talks to Cas - yeah, he's got a nickname for the guy - he can hear how happy he is on the other end of the line. Dean finishes his coffee quickly and stands, making his way to Cas where he is near the counter.

"Hey, Cas! I didn't know that you came here too?"

Castiel stops when he hears someone behind him, nearly dropping his cup of coffee as he quickly turns around.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

Dean falters a moment before he speaks, pushing his hands into his pocket and shuffling on his feet, a little embarrassed. Because this has got to be Cas. Same hair, same eyes, same mouth - oh god, his mouth.

"Dean. I've only been talking to you for about a week now?"

"Oh- _Oh_ ," Castiel (not Castiel) pauses a moment to laugh, shaking his head and before he looks up at Dean. "You've been talking to my brother, Castiel."

"Your brother?" Dean blurts, and his cheeks go a little red, and oh man, is he embarrassed.

"Yes, yes, my brother. My _twin_ brother. He told me that he had made a friend at the library, but wow, I didn't think this friend of his would be so handsome."

The guy looks up at him and winks before he holds his hand out, and it takes a moment for Dean to realize that he should shake his hand. He takes the guy's hand and gives it a firm shake before Dean pulls his hand away - or tries to - but the guy holds his hand tight.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy. And you're..Dean?" He asks, his head tilting when he says Dean, like he's trying to guess his name; like he's heard it before.

"Dean, yes. Cas has talked about me?"

"Oh, yes. He talks about you a lot, Dean. Says that you're really nice and he's so glad to have you as his friend. It's actually quite cute."

Dean laughs and motions to the corner table that he was sitting at with a jerk of his thumb, and Jimmy's eyes follow.

"Wanna sit with me and have coffee, maybe talk?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Jimmy goes to sit at the table while Dean gets another cup of coffee and joins him, sitting across from him at the table. They sit in a comfortable silence before Jimmy speaks, clearing his throat.

"So, you just hang out here?"

Dean takes a sip of his coffee and smiles, setting the cup down.

"I hang out for a couple of hours, reading and watching people," he pauses, cheeks growing red. "Well, you know, people watching. It's actually fun."

"I do it sometimes, " Jimmy hums softly, looking off in another direction, watching a few people as they enter the shop.

Another silence falls between them before Dean speaks, and Jimmy turns his attention to him, a soft smile on his face.

"So what is it that you do? Cas teaches science, and you-"

"Teach math. We both wanted to be teachers when we were young, and well, here we are now. Move to a new town, find a couple of jobs, and we've both got our own classes to teach soon." Jimmy stirs his straw around in his cup, smiling to himself. "Though Cas is more nervous than I am. He's always been that way, though."

It's sweet, the way that Jimmy talks about his brother. It's obvious that Jimmy's the eldest of the twins, the way he smiles so fondly when he talks about Cas, like he's proud of him. Dean knows these things, seeing as how he's a big brother himself.

They talk for a couple of hours before Jimmy looks at his watch and finishes his coffee - second cup - off quickly and stands.

"Sorry, Dean, but I need to go. I have some things to do today that can't wait."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Dean stands and Jimmy grabs a napkin and pulls a pen from his pocket, scribbling on the napkin and handing it to Dean. It's his number.

"Call me, text me, whatever floats your boat."

"Yeah, I will."

Jimmy smiles and waves to Dean as he leaves, the coffee shop door closing behind him.

* * *

 

Dean's made two new friends within a week, who happen to be brothers.

Twin brothers.


End file.
